


traditions

by smallredboy



Series: your people shall be my people and your God my God [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Autistic Greg House, Chinese Food, Christmas, Established Greg House/James Wilson, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jewish Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House and Wilson spend their first Christmas together since House converted.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: your people shall be my people and your God my God [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	traditions

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** sunshine
> 
> related to [**took the yoke of heaven upon himself**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995057), but it's not required to understand this little ficlet. i'm really proud of that fic, though, so feel free to check it out if you want.
> 
> enjoy!

The sun's going down, the sunshine quickly peeling away from the sky. It's the first time they've done this ritual they've done on-and-off for years now since House became Jewish, and now there's a different air to it. 

Before, it was simply them doing something together. House didn't like Christmas, way before converting, and so they did the simple Jewish tradition of eating Chinese food while Christmas went on. Wilson had told him about its history a few years back, how Chinese restaurants were about the only choice Jewish people had for eating out during Christmas, all other food places closed to celebrate such a tradition. But Chinese food worked, and it still works now. 

"You know," House starts, pressed against Wilson on the couch, a box of noodles on his hand as he watches the sun go down. "I never really cared about Christmas."

Wilson scoffs softly, rolls his eyes. He takes a bite of his food before talking. "You weren't a bitter old man since your birth, House. Surely you liked Christmas at one point."

House chuckles at that. "I mean, yeah, I did care about Christmas at one point. But then my dad just, broke a fuss about me stimming while opening my gifts when I was like, eleven? And, well..." He huffs. "Yeah."

Wilson's face immediately sours. "Oh, fuck, I'm sorry I brought it up I shouldn't have made you tell me—"

"It's okay, calm your tits," House says, pulling him into a kiss. It's his typical deflection, the _yes yes everything's alright_ he does like clockwork whenever anything that reminds him of his father is brought up. But his father is dead, and not even his father, and he's cut off everything that could link him to him. From personality to religion, he is his own man. Not a set of influences. "We're alright. We're eating Chinese food on Christmas. I'm alright."

Wilson gives him that knowing look, that Wilson look of _no you're not_ , but doesn't prod at the topic further. "Yeah, we're alright. I'm glad we can do this. I loved doing it with you."

"It was fun, how you skipped out of Christmas with your wife to spend it with me."

Wilson blushes at that, elbows him. "Shush."

"It was sweet!" House exclaims, laughing softly at the flush on his face. "It was sweet. Emotional affairs suit you more than physical ones would."

"I was kind of in an emotional affair with you for years, wasn't I?"

"I mean, that's basically what Bonnie told me," he replies. "She was like, _oh by the way James was too distracted by you to actually pay attention to me and I resented you for it_. It was... something. I was in denial about you being into me back then, I kind of was for a long while, but—" He huffs. "That really was a big clue. Like hm, sounds a little gay to me, Jimmy."

Wilson doesn't dignify that with a response for a second, taking a bite of meat, swallowing before replying. "I was in denial about being into you too, but like, Bonnie asked me multiple times if I was gay through the divorce proceedings."

House's eyes widen and he lets out a loud laugh, slapping his good leg out of surprise. "She did?!"

"That she did," he replies. "I kept being like _no!_ but she kept asking me just to make sure. I told her that she was kind of right after we kissed during Shabbat. She sounded incredibly smug over the phone."

"Our gaydars are broken, I think," House replies, smiling at him and pulling him into another kiss. The night is dark, but there's sunshine all over their place, their Hanukkiah put away for next year. That's how it goes, really— no one wishes them happy holidays until Chirstmas rolls on, and by then Hanukkah is done and gone. House likes Hanukkah, eating fried foods and making latkes.

"Mhm," Wilson replies, tucking his chin against House's shoulder. "I love you."

House puts his tray of Chinese food away. "I love you too," he says softly, looking at him like the sun's in his face.


End file.
